That Butler, A Familiar
by Creepy Mae West Kozi
Summary: Louise the Zero summons Sebastian Michaelis with her desperation. A contract is formed. "I will serve as your loyal familiar until the time of your death, at which I will collect the payment you have offered me. Your soul."


Title: That Butler, A Familiar

Summary: Louise the Zero summons Sebastian Michaelis with her desperation. A contract is formed. "I will serve as your loyal familiar until the time of your death, at which I will collect the payment you have offered me. Your soul."

* * *

Ciel was gone. In fact, Ciel had been gone from him for a long time, a meal that had taken the better part of two centuries to digest. The pangs of loss, of his favourite soul, were now becoming shadowed by the pangs of hunger which stirred deep within him. He stretched his dark raven wings and flexed his claws. It was time to go hunting.

He bared white fangs behind black lips and hissed lowly, casting his awareness through the ether between world searching for the most desperate and innocent soul, one he could mould and twist into a suitable dessert.

There. A young girl, desperately hoping to pass her tests. Her innocence and aristocratic arrogance dwarfed by a deep-seeded thirst to prove herself, to overcome her status of an outcast. She had next to nothing and wanted it all. He smiled. She was perfect.

Shadows twisted around him and black feathers swirled around him as he folded himself into a more pleasing, human, shape. His favoured form of a black clad butler.

* * *

It was the time. Time for the second year students spring-time familiar summoning ritual. Students milled about the summoning grounds to watch their peers, curios and excited to see what types of familiars was be summoned. Most expected something simple such as an owl or a cat, while other crossed their fingers hoping for a basilisk or bugbear. The truly ambitious held dreams of a dragon or griffin and held their hopes with clasped hands and starry eyes.

Standing apart from the rest of the student body was a young girl with pink hair and eyes and an arrogant manner, glaring imperiously at anyone whose gaze landed on her. She was nervous and trying to hide it. Despite her arrogant manner she was aware of how abysmal her performance at the academy was and how luck she would be to summon anything let alone a mouse or frog. But she tried her best. She worked hard...it was the results that were the problem.

And the resultant nickname did little to help her keep calm either. "Louise the Zero."

She clenched her fists around her simple wooden wand as the derogatory mark wormed its way through the crowds on a hiss of whispers, punctured here and there with the staccato of stifled laughter. She tilted her chin upwards. She would show them.

She would have an amazing familiar.

She would show them.

* * *

A balding man with spectacles, clad in flowing robes peered at the list of names in front of him before clearing his throat and announcing, "And next, the final person is Louise! Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere!"

"Yes!" Louise replied before striding forward towards the summoning circle, trying to ignore the jeers and snide remarks made by her peers. She would not fail.

She reached the edge of the circle and gulped back a lump in her throat before taking a slow, calming breath. She raised her wand and extended the piece of her will that was her magic through the medium and channelled it into the circle with began to shine with a soft pink light. So far, so good.

She gestured, arms extended in welcome, head bowed in supplication to the higher powers and began her chant.

"My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere! Pentagon of the five elemental powers, heed my summoning, and bring forth my familiar!"

For a moment, time stopped. Louise looked around herself in alarm, but there was nothing but a blank darkness and the sound of rustling feathers.

"Louise," a soft, sensual yet sinister, male voice echoed around her. "Will you contract with me?"

"C-contract?" She stuttered, "are you not my familiar?"

"Yes...a contract." She could make out red eyes in the dark. "I will serve as your loyal familiar until the time of your death, at which I will collect the payment you have offered me. Your soul."

Her eyes widened. Her soul! "When was it that I offered that to you!" She shouted, have afraid but unable to let go of her curiosity.

The voice chuckled. "You know when."

And she did.

"Very well. I accept."

Time resumed.

She was standing in the summoning ring when the pentagram exploded into black feathers, falling away to leave the figure of the handsomest man she had ever scene, clad in black servant's finery and kneeling before her in supplication. His bare hands sported black coloured nails.

His words were like poisoned honey as they dripped from his lips. "Now, my master, complete the binding."

She stepped forwards, wand raised when the laughter stopped her.

"As expected of Louise the Zero!"

"Summoning a commoner! Ha!"

"How typical of Louise!"

Her face flushed with anger put the professor in charge of the summoning quickly hushed the other students before motioning her to continue.

The butler had not moved save to bow his head and conceal his malevolent smirk in shadow.

She touched the ward to his forehead and he tilted his face upwards, smiling faintly.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar." Then she bent her head down and kissed him.

He smiled as the back of his right hand became inscribe with the pentagram of the contract, while his left burned with the familiar runes. She grit her teeth as a similar pentagram inked itself into existence in her right eye.

"My master," he murmured, and pulled a black silk eye patch from his pocket and tied it gently around her head, before straightening to his impressive height and eyeing the other students with concealed amusement.

He bent his head towards Louise.

"My master, I am called Sebastian."

She nodded, stiffly, unsure whether to fear him or to begin ordering him about. How delightful, he mused.

"My master," he spoke, just loud enough that the other students could hear. "The have insulted you. May I...remove them for you?"

Her look of horror in his direction was enough of an answer.

He smirked, darkly.

"Sorry, master."

This would be fun!

_Fin_

Note: This is a oneshot. However if anyone wants to run with the idea, feel free. I was inspired by the start of the anime's second season of which I hope episode 1 will be subbed soon.


End file.
